1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to penmanship techniques, and, in particular, to a device which facilitates the proper gripping of a writing instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, it is important to learn at an early age the proper gripping of a pencil or pen when writing, as legible hand writing is desirable for efficient written communication. Often, children do not learn the proper method for grasping a writing instrument, holding the instrument too tightly and/or pressing too hard; the incorrect positioning of the fingers and/or maintaining an improper angle of the pen or pencil make it difficult to learn correct penmanship techniques.
There have been many attempts as far back as the late 1800s to provide a device to assist in improving penmanship. U.S. Pat. No. 244,172, which issued Jul. 12, 1881, discloses a device consisting of a nickel plated wire frame having two loops and a projecting rest, the loops being connected by a brace that lies beneath the third and fourth fingers. The rest does not obstruct the free use of the hand, but if the hand is turned too much to the right, the rest strikes the paper or table, attracting the attention of the user, reminding him that an improper position has been assumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 705,920, which issued Jul. 29, 1902, discloses a device which slides over the user's index finger to keep it in the proper orientation when writing, such that a strain is produced over the finger joint when the finger is bent so that the user feels a certain amount of discomfort and is compelled to bring the finger back to its proper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 751,542, which issued Feb. 9, 1904, describes a device which consists of a large ring adapted to be placed around the middle joint of the forefinger, a smaller ring attached to the large ring adapted to be placed around a pen holder, and a strip provided with a curved end attached to the large ring. The device keeps the middle joint close to the writing instrument, preventing the forefinger from being moved too near the point.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,034, which issued Jan. 9, 1917, teaches a device having a spring clasp for holding writing implements of various sizes and arms which embrace the hand, which serve to restrain improper finger movement and keeping the correct position, with the index and second fingers outstretched along the implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,319 which issued Jan. 3, 1922, teaches a device having two endwise adjustable leaf springs forming a strap for application around the fingers at their base with the palm to provide correct positioning of the fingers while occupied in writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,775, which issued Nov. 23, 1926, is directed to an aid to teaching writing. The device uses a clip adapted to fit over the first joint of the thumb and hold that joint in the proper positioning for correct penmanship.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,094, which issued Jul. 9, 1928, teaches a stem having wings extending therefrom which engage the face of the thumb, preventing a bending of the first joint of the thumb and requiring the user to move the hand, preventing the flexing and unflexing of the fingers and cramping of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,660, which issued Mar. 29, 1928, teaches a device having a sleeve designed to be pushed over the index finger and serving as a carrier for an S shaped clamp which supports the fingers and thumb to positively guide the writing implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,657, which issued Apr. 19, 1930, teaches a device for retaining the fingers in the proper position of the used in writing and in teaching the method of penmanship known as the “Palmer” method. The device includes an elongated substantially tubular body which is flat on the top and a strap member for receiving the thumb and index finger at one end and the third and fourth fingers at the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,977, which issued on Apr. 6, 1976, teaches a pencil holder device having a three dimensional body molded to position the palm, index finger and thumb of the user for teaching proper penmanship.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,547; 4,689,020; and 4,832,604, which were all invented by a single person, disclose a device having a central bore for receiving a writing instrument and an exterior. The exterior includes a first gripping surface positioned for receiving the user's first finger, a second gripping surface positioned for receiving the user's second finger, and a third gripping surface for receiving the third finger. The surfaces each have an indicia associated with a finger such that the user places the proper one of his fingers on the surface which bears the indicia. Another embodiment describes a device upon which each gripping surface includes a mating material and the user wears a glove having a complementary mating material on three of the fingers such that the user's fingers can be properly placed on the gripping surfaces. This group of patents issued in 1985, 1987, and 1989 respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,710, which issued Jul. 11, 1989, teaches an attachment to a writing implement which includes a sleeve dimensioned and configured for engaging the forefinger and an apparatus for securing the sleeve to the associated implement to assist the user in learning the proper position of the fingers for correct penmanship.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463, which issued Sep. 1, 1992, is directed to a device having a small pear shaped body with a cylindrical center hole which has depressions for accepting the thumb, index finger, and the middle finger of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,345, which issued May 10, 1994, describes a writing aid for both left and right handed persons, having a central section with a first side and a second opposite side and means which receives and holds an elongated writing instrument between the first and second sides. A first sleeve is attached to the first side defining a finger receiving first pocket and a second sleeve attached to the second side defining a finger receiving second pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,423, which issued Sep. 2, 1997, teaches a writing aid which is slidably positioned along the barrel of a writing instrument having a finger retaining strap upon its lower surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,257, which issued Nov. 9, 1999, describes a device for assisting handwriting training which is comprised of a wristband having an attached string with a charm and pencil loop attached to the wristband. The charm is held within the palm, while the pencil loop serves to place a force of the rear portion of the writing instrument and seat it correctly.
While there is a plethora of devices which address the problem of teaching proper penmanship techniques, each of the devices has one of several shortcomings. For example, some of the devices are designed for right handed users, and cannot be adapted to the left handed student. Also, many of the devices are designed to fit a particular size of writing implement. In addition, a number of the devices are constructed such that the index finger and the middle finger cannot be separated to achieve optimum balance and comfort for the user. Finally, some of the designs need special accessories, such as a glove, in order to use them.